To determine if patients who relapsed following a previous course of interferon therapy can achieve long term sustained response following retreatment with the combination of interferon plus ribavirin and determine if patients who achieve virologic response during re-treatment with interferon and ribavirin will have an increased rate of long term sustained response when ribavirin is continued alone as monotherapy for an additional 6 months.